Mega Man (Verse)
|-|Mega Man= |-|Mega Man X= |-|Mega Man Zero= |-|Mega Man ZX= |-|Mega Man Legends= |-|Mega Man Battle Network= |-|Mega Man Star Force= Summary Mega Man (alternatively written as Megaman and MegaMan), known as Rockman in Japan, is a video game franchise created by Capcom, starring the robot character Mega Man, or one of his many counterparts. Mega Man, released for the Nintendo Entertainment System in 1987, was the first in a series of over 50 games on multiple systems. By March 2015, the series had sold approximately thirty million copies worldwide. According to GamesRadar, the Mega Man games were the first to feature a non-linear "level select" option. This was a stark contrast to both linear games (like Super Mario Bros.) and open world games (like The Legend of Zelda and Metroid). The Mega Man X series has been positively received. The first Mega Man X game was widely acclaimed by critics since its release. The Mega Man Zero games have earned generally positive reviews. Review sources both criticized and praised the high difficulty level of the game and remarked that they were similar in nature to earlier installments in the Mega Man series. Powers of the Verse Varies greatly depending on the version of the frachise. Most characters in the Classic Mega Man games can dwarf the power of Planet level weapons, and reach Massively FTL speeds. Mega Man X, Mega Man Zero and Mega Man ZX are much stronger, with multiple Solar System level and Massively FTL+ feats. Mega Man Legends is the weakest, with Moon level characters and Supersonic+ speeds. Mega Man Battle Network and Mega Man Star Force are the strongest ones so far, featuring several Multi-Universe level characters who can move at quadrillions of times faster than the speed of light. Overall: While its power greatly varies from game to game, the Mega Man franchise is extremelly powerful, reaching Moon level with Supersonic+ speeds at its weakest, and Multi-Universe level with Massively FTL+ speeds at its strongest. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters Opponents Neutral Characters Classic * Mega Man * Proto Man * Bass * Dr. Wily * Cut Man * Guts Man * Ice Man * Bomb Man * Fire Man * Elec Man * Time Man * Oil Man * Metal Man * Air Man * Bubble Man * Quick Man * Crash Man * Flash Man * Heat Man * Wood Man * Needle Man * Magnet Man * Gemini Man * Hard Man * Top Man * Snake Man * Spark Man * Shadow Man * Bright Man * Toad Man * Drill Man * Paraoh Man * Ring Man * Dust Man * Dive Man * Skull Man * Gravity Man * Wave Man * Stone Man * Gyro Man * Star Man * Charge Man * Napalm Man * Crystal Man * Blizzard Man * Centaur Man * Flame Man * Knight Man * Plant Man * Tomahawk Man * Wind Man * Yamato Man * Terra * Mercury * Venus * Mars * Jupiter * Saturn * Uranos * Pluto * Neptune * Sunstar * Freeze Man * Junk Man * Burst Man * Cloud Man * Spring Man * Slash Man * Shade Man * Turbo Man * Tengu Man * Astro Man * Sword Man * Clown Man * Search Man * Frost Man * Grenade Man * Aqua Man * Dynamo Man * Cold Man * Ground Man * Pirate Man * Burner Man * Magic Man * Concrete Man * Tornado Man * Splash Woman * Plug Man * Jewel Man * Hornet Man * Magma Man * Galaxy Man * Blade Man * Pump Man * Commando Man * Chill Man * Sheep Man * Strike Man * Nitro Man * Solar Man Mega Man X * X * Zero * Axl * Vile * Sigma * Armored Armadillo * Boomer Kuwanger * Chill Penguin * Flame Mammoth * Launch Octopus * Spark Mandrill * Sting Chameleon * Storm Eagle * Bubble Crab * Crystal Snail * Flame Stag * Magna Centipede * Morph Moth * Overdrive Ostrich * Wheel Gator * Wire Sponge * Blast Hornet * Blizzard Buffalo * Crush Crawfish * Gravity Beetle * Neon Tiger * Toxic Seahorse * Tunnel Rhino * Volt Catfish * Cyber Peacock * Frost Walrus * Jet Stingray * Magma Dragoon * Slash Beast * Split Mushroom * Storm Owl * Web Spider * Burn Dinorex * Crescent Grizzly * Dark Necrobat * Shining Hotarunicus * Spike Rosered * Spiral Pegacion * Tidal Makkoeen * Volt Kraken * Blaze Heatnix * Blizzard Wolfang * Commander Yammark * Ground Scaravich * Infinity Mijinion * Metal Shark Player * Rainy Turtloid * Shield Sheldon * Flame Hyenard * Ride Boarski * Snipe Anteator * Soldier Stonekong * Splash Warfly * Tornado Tonion * Vanishing Gungaroo * Wind Crowrang * Avalanche Yeti * Bamboo Pandamonium * Burn Rooster * Dark Mantis * Earthrock Trilobyte * Gigabolt Man-O-War * Gravity Antonion * Optic Sunflower Mega Man Zero * Copy X * Elpizo * Dr. Weil * Craft * Omega Mega Man ZX * Vent/Aile * Grey/Ashe * Prometheus * Pandora * Master Albert Mega Man Legends * Mega Man Volnutt * Tron Bonne * Mega Man Juno * Sera Mega Man Battle Network * MegaMan.EXE * Bass.EXE * ProtoMan.EXE * Roll.EXE * Dark MegaMan.EXE * Alpha * Gospel Mega Man Star Force * Mega Man * Rogue * Sirius * Harp Note * Acid Ace Others * Mega Man (Archie Comics) * OVER-1 Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Verse Category:Mega Man Category:Video Games